Don't Take Your Love From Me
by Alex Shiply
Summary: Takes place after the boat incident, but Luke and Lorelai haven't made up. What happens when Lorelai goes to Chris for advice? LL ultimately, I promise
1. Default Chapter

Lorelai knew she'd screwed up colossally this time. She knew what happened with Chris was a mistake, but she let it happen anyway. Part of her knew that she was getting in too deep with Luke, and that's what made Chris appeal to her. The love she felt for Luke was much more intense than anything she'd felt for Chris, and that scared her more than she could admit to anyone, especially herself. She and Luke hadn't made up after the boat incident. Lorelai just couldn't understand why he refused to see that she was doing something heartfelt. She'd never experienced losing a parent, but she couldn't imagine giving away one of the last possessions of her parents she owned. It was dumb, but with the way Rory was handling things in the love department these days, and with her questioning Lorelai's love for Luke, she didn't think going to Rory for advice on this fight would be for the best. Instead, like a moron, she called thought she'd ask Chris what to do. Chris would understand, because he'd messed things up so many times. What she hated admitting to herself was that he was always messing things up for her, because if did, that meant losing one of the only friends she'd had for life. Chris had always been the only one who understood why she couldn't bear her parents life, because he'd rejected it his whole life as well.

Lorelai showed up at Chris apartment without calling after Patty's party. She'd called the diner to see if Luke wanted to talk, but he wasn't picking up the phone. She drove past the diner, and saw the upstairs' light on, so he must have just ignored her call. Admittedly, this made her angry, but more than that she wanted to know how to fix this. She knocked on the door twice, and waited for Chris to answer. When he didn't after a minute, she decided to knock once more and then leave if he didn't show. She started to walk down the hall, but heard footsteps behind her. Chris whispered that he and Gigi had fallen asleep on the couch, so Lorelai told him she was sorry for not calling, and he should go back to bed, but told her to come in anyway. Lorelai noticed that he was in his pajamas, and so was Gigi who was asleep under the blankets in the living room. Lorelai asked him why Gigi wasn't sleeping in her crib, and he told her she'd heard him pick up the phone around 10:30 and he just needed someone to hug. It was only then that she noticed that Chris' eyes were extremely red. Lorelai asked him what was wrong, and he said that it was his father who had called to tell him that his mother passed away.

Lorelai took in a deep breath and guided Chris into his bedroom. She gave him a sympathetic look directly in his eyes, and sat him down on the bed. She asked him what happened, and he said Straub and Francine had been on a cruise to the Caribbean and his mother started having chest pains after dinner. They took her to the nurse on board, but there wasn't much they could do in time without the proper equipment. They would be sailing her body back for the funeral at the end of the week. He said it made him sick how cold and nonchalant his father acted about the whole situation. All he was worried about was getting the right people on the guest list for the funeral, nothing about how he'd miss his wife. It was then that Chris started crying. He draped his arms over Lorelai's shoulders, and wept while she held him. She started to whisper that it would be okay, while rubbing his back. Chris pulled back and told her he felt so alone since Sherry left, and that he didn't think he could raise Gigi by himself. His mother had been the main person helping him with the baby and the nanny was great, but it scared him to be alone with Gigi. He told Lorelai he was just waiting for the second he would screw up, like he did everything, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Gigi. Lorelai pulled him into a tighter embrace and reassured him that she would be there to help him through this. She told him she wasn't going anywhere. It was then that Chris kissed her. It wasn't a thank you peck. It was desperate, and didn't end until he had pushed her back on the bed. Lorelai didn't know what to do. She thought she could feel his tears on her cheek, but then she realized that they were her own. She started crying when Chris pulled down her pants, but she didn't stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai drove to Stars Hollow in a daze, and entered her house and absently turned on the kitchen light. She reached into the cabinet for the coffee bag, hoping that a cup of coffee might awaken her from the numb state she was in. Instead a post it on the bag was what jolted her. The note was from Luke and said "You weren't here, and you didn't pick up your cell, so I let myself in. I was a jerk today, that's what this day does to me, which is why I never talk to anyone on the Dark Day. I'm so sorry you had to learn that firsthand. Come to the diner tomorrow morning, I'll be waiting with the biggest chocolate chip pancakes you've ever seen. I owe you so big, please accept my apology, Lorelai. Love, Luke."

She seriously contemplated grabbing a knife from the drawer and stabbing herself in the chest, but as she paced from the kitchen to the living room back and forth, she kept spotting pictures of Rory and knew that wasn't an option. She would have to face this, but goddamn reality was starting to set in and the severity of the situation knocked the wind out of her. She ran into the bathroom downstairs and started dry heaving. The thought of telling Luke what had happened tonight literally made her sick with herself. If she didn't come clean with Luke, she knew the guilt alone would kill her.

The drive from her house to the diner was the longest of her entire life. The only time she'd felt more alone was when she was 16 and in labor driving herself to the emergency room. For once, she was glad Rory wasn't here to consult with. She didn't need the added guilt of being the biggest hypocrite in the world thrown in her face right now.

She used her key to get into the diner, and slowly opened the door to Luke's apartment. Luke was snoring, and had his back turned towards Lorelai. All of a sudden she felt like ice and couldn't stop herself from shivering. Ignoring that it was probably nerves, she walked to the bed and lifted the covers to slip in behind to Luke. She rested her chin on his shoulder and put an arm around his. He seemed so large in front of her, like a strong, sturdy mountain, and she felt like the tiniest creature on the planet. Suddenly Luke stopped snoring, and without turning around, whispered hello to Lorelai.

"How'd you know it was me?" Lorelai asked.

"I could smell you in my dream. Chanel no. 5 and coffee. They should bottle the two, I've never smelled something as sweet," Luke said kissing her hand that rested on his arm. "Your hand is cold as ice, Lorelai," he said surprised.

He started to turn over on his side, but Lorelai stopped him. There was no way she could look him in the face when she told him this. She clutched Luke's hand, intertwining her fingers with Luke's.

It seemed to come out in slow motion, but she finally managed to whisper in Luke's ear, "I messed up."

Luke started to say, "Lorelai, you don't have to say anything. I was the one who overreacted, I'm the one who owes you an apology."

Lorelai nearly shouted, "No, you don't!" before she started weeping, burying her face into the back of Luke's neck. "You don't owe me a thing. I owe you the world," she said after taking a deep breath.

Luke knew Lorelai loved him, but it wasn't like her to say something like this to him. He overpowered the grip she had on his body, and asked "What is going on, Lorelai?" He looked her in the eyes, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Just tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it for you babe. You couldn't have done anything that horrible," he assured her.

"I slept with Christopher."

She'd never seen anyone's eyes get that big. Luke was still holding her face in his hands, his thumbs still wet with her remorse. It probably wasn't possible, but it seemed like neither of them blinked for a full minute. They just sat in bed staring at each other searching for answers to questions that neither wanted to be answered.


	3. Epilogue

To anyone who was reading this story and waiting for a new chapter, I just wanted to notify them that it is complete. I've waited over a year to come up with some possible scenario where Luke could forgive Lorelai, but it never happened. If Amy Sherman Palladino can, good luck to her, I'd like to see it with my own eyes.


End file.
